


Time Heals Everything, Except Loving You

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-03
Updated: 2004-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna is "Missing" and Josh is beginning to show the strain.





	Time Heals Everything, Except Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Scene 1 – September sometime in the future

[Toby and Sam stand talking in the corridor.  In the background a woman is seen scurrying from Josh’s office]

 

J:  _(shouting, exasperated)_ Just do it, will you!

 

[Sam and Toby turn slightly at the sound of Josh’s voice, then turn back to each other and smile]

 

S: How long has he had this one?

T: 7 days

S: Wow, a record!

[Toby nods]

S: So any bets left?

T: Yes [He smiles]

S: I take it from that, you are still in the running?

T: I have 8 days, but Charlie has 10

S: What was the longest before this?

T: 5 days

S: 5 days!  He really is hopeless without her, isn’t he!

T: Yep!  He’s making me a rich man!

 

THE NEXT DAY

[The same woman is seen tearing out of Josh’s office with tears rolling down her face.  She rushes past Charlie who changes direction and makes his way to Toby’s office]

 

C: You win again [He hands over the money]

S: Woah that’s a lot of money.  How many people are betting on this?

C: Lots of people seem to think it’s a good way of getting extra cash, seeing as the prizes come round so often!

T: Thank you Josh!  [He turns towards Josh’s office with a smile]

S: Well if Josh’s pain should make anyone happy, it’s you!

T: What?  It’s not my fault that h-

S: We don’t know it’s Josh’s fault either, so you constantly insinuating that it is won’t help anyone!

T: You mean it isn’t his fault Donna’s disappeared or that it isn-

S: She hasn’t disappeared

T: Well, she’s gone and no one knows where she is.  I would call that disappearing, what would you call it?

S: I wouldn’t call it disappearing

T: Well what would you call it?

S: I’d call it being gone and no one knowing where you are!

T: So disappearing!

S: No, not disapp-

C: Ok, I’m gonna leave you to it!

 

[Camera follows Charlie, leaving Sam and Toby bickering.  Charlie sticks his head round Josh’s door.  Josh is sitting at his desk with his head in his hands]

 

C: Josh?

J: Oh, Charlie, [he straightens up] I didn’t hear you come in [He starts arranging his desk]

C: Are you ok?

J: Yeah, I’m fine [He continues to sort]

C: Are you sure?  Cause I mean if you need anyone to talk to-

J: I’m fine honestly

C: I’m always willing to-

J: Charlie, seriously, I’m fine!

C: Ok

J: Ok

[Charlie starts to leave]

C: You want me to look out a new assistant for you?

J: [he pauses a second] Yeah, ok

C: Ok

J: And make sure she’s good, that last one was . . . well

C: I will find someone perfect

[Josh raises an eyebrow]

C: Well as perfect as she can be without actually being Donna.

[Pause]

J: She’s really gone, hasn’t she?

C: Yeah

 

ROLE CREDITS

 

 

Scene 2

 

3 WEEKS LATER

 

[CJ walks into Josh’s office with a cup of coffee in her hands]

 

CJ: Hey Josh [she stands]

J: Hey CJ . . . [He waits for her to speak] . . . Did you want something?

CJ: No . . .

[A longish pause]

J: Then why, are you here?

CJ: I just thought I’d pop in, see how you were doing with the thing

J: CJ, I’m really busy

CJ: I know, How’s your new assistant?

J: She’s . . . fine.  She’s fine, great even, sometimes.

CJ: So there’s no chance of you firing her then?

J: Not at the moment, . . . why?

CJ: Charlie didn’t help you pick her by any chance, did he?

J: Yes, I?

CJ: I knew it!  The little-

J: Is something going on here I should know about?

CJ: No, I mean, you’re really busy, I’ll go and talk to Toby.  Bye!  [CJ leaves his office incredibly quickly leaving Josh standing bewildered.  Cut to CJ entering Toby’s office]

 

T: Look CJ, I’m in the middle of something here

CJ: It won’t take a minute.  I have some really important news

T: Important to this?

CJ: No, not important to that but you’re gonna want to here this now!

T: It can’t wait?

CJ: No!

T: If I let you tell me now, will you go away

CJ: I promise

T: Ok [he sits down wearily with a sigh]

CJ: Charlie picked her!

T: Who?

CJ: Ya know, what’s her name, I don’t know her name, the “not Donna”!

T: What?

CJ: Charlie picked her.

T: Charlie picked her?

CJ: Charlie picked her.

T: Right!  I’m gonna go talk to him [He gets up purposefully]

CJ: I knew you’d want to know

T: Get Sam

CJ: Why?

T: He’d want to know too so get Sam!

CJ: Ok!

[CJ disappears and returns with Sam as Toby stands waiting annoyed]

S: What?  CJ said it was important, cause I’m really on a breakthrough here!

T: Charlie picked her!

S: Who?

T: The “not Donna”

S: He did?

CJ: He did!

S: The little – I’m gonna go talk to him!

T: We all are!

CJ: All of us?

T: Yes

CJ: Isn’t that a little childish?

S: Do not forget this is the man that crazy glued your phone!

CJ: That’s true

[The three walk along the corridor towards Charlie’s desk, they pass Leo in the corridor]

L: Where are you three going?

S: To talk to Charlie

L: Why?

S: He chose the “not Donna” for Josh

L: He did?

T: Yep

L: He’s been cheating us?

CJ: Yes, sir

L: I’m coming too

 

[Cut to the four of them standing around Charlie’s desk looking menacing]

C: I take it this isn’t a social call?

L: I’d say not

CJ: We want our money back

C: I’m afraid that’s not possible

CJ: Well make it possible buddy, you cheated us, we want our money back

C: I did not cheat you

T: I think you’ll find you did.  You picked her!

C: I did

S: This was not mentioned when we agreed to the bet

C: Well you obviously didn’t read the small print!

T: What small print?

C: On the bottom of the sign up sheet

L: There was a sign up sheet?

C: Yes, there was

CJ: I never saw it

S: Me neither

C: No, you didn’t, that was because I signed your bet up for you

L: So how were we supposed to read the small print?

C: If you had asked I would have most definitely have showed you, fair’s fair.

[They all start talking at the same time]

L: Now see here

S: Fair?

CJ: I want my money back

[Josh walks in]

J: Am I disturbing something?

[They all stop dead]

C: They want their money back!

J: What . . . money?

S: It’s just a bet, nothing to worry about, now I’ve been meaning to talk to you about the thing

J: The thing?

S: Yes, you know the thing, at the place

J: Oh

[Sam begins to steer Josh away and out of the office]

C: They have been betting on how long you keep each assistant!

J: You’ve been?  [Turning]

L: It’s nothing really, go talk to Sam

J: [talking to Sam] You’ve been betting?  I thought everyone had been acting strange around me!  [Walking down the corridor]

S: I think you’ll find that’s probably because your assistant has disappeared and you can’t really cope without her, so no one knows how to talk to you in case you shout at them

J: Oh

S: Perhaps the betting adds to it!

[They turn into Josh’s office and sit down]

J: I really need to get sorted, don’t I?

S: Yeah [He smiles gently]

[Josh leans back in his chair and brushes his hand through the back of his hair]

J: She’s not coming back is she?

S: It looks that way

J: Do you think she’s all right?

S: Well you got a note . . .

J: Yeah, the note

[FLASH BACK: Close up of Josh’s hand holding a short note]

 

‘Josh,

I’m sorry to leave you like this, with

no explanation but I have to.

 

You’ll find someone else I’m sure.  Sorry,

Donna x’

 

[Back to normal]

J: It’s not very satisfactory though, is it?  She’s not at home and she’s left no indication of where she has gone, her friends don’t even seem to know where she is! That doesn’t sound like an all right situation to me!

S: You tried her mom?

J: She moved house and I don’t know where Donna put the new number

S: Ah!

J: Yes

S: She’ll be all right Josh.  She’s a grown woman she can look after herself!

J: You know that’s just rubbish, anything could happen, just because you're an adult, I me-

S: Look Josh if anything was seriously wrong, we’d know.  She will be all right.  I’m sure she will!

J: Will I though?

S: You miss her?

J: Ya think?  And it’s not just that, I need her here!  Yes, my new assistant is good, but it’s not the same!

S: Well at least, I mean, it’s not as if-

J: It’s not as if what?

S: It’s not as if you love her or anything, you’ve got Amy

J: [Pause] Yeah . . . Yeah.  You’re right.  I’ll be ok!

S: By the way, how is Amy?

J: Amy?  Oh Amy.  I . . . I haven’t seen her for a while.  I’m seeing her.  Er . . . [He flicks through a planner] On the 15th

S:  _(With a slight smile)_  You do know that’s today, don’t you?

J: What?  DONNA!

[Sam turns to look at him worriedly.  Josh sinks his head into his hand brushing his hand round the back of his head again.  Then looks up at Sam a little hopelessly]

 

FADE OUT.

 

 

Scene 3

 

[Amy walks into Josh’s office.  He doesn’t look up]

A: J?

[He still doesn’t look up]

A: Josh, are you ok.  Helloo!  [She waves in his face]

[Josh sits up]

J: Amy!  Sorry, I was . . . er . . .thinking

A: I can see . . . so . . . are you ready to go?

J: Amy

A: Look Josh, I’m starving

J: Amy, this can’t . . .

A: Josh?

J: This . . . I can’t go out to dinner with you

A: You didn’t go and book a meeting at the same time as our dinner plans again, did you?  Cause we’ve talked about this!

J: No . . . I . . . Amy, sit down

[She sits in the chair and Josh comes round and leans on the edge of the desk]

J: Look I’m really sorry

A: It’s ok.  I can reschedule

J: No, Amy you don’t understand . . . I . . . don’t think I can go out with you anymore . . . I’m sorry

[Amy sits still]

J: It’s just . . . I don’t know . . . ever since . . . ever since . . .

A: Donna left

[Josh looks up at her]

J: No . . . I . . . Yes, but it’s not what you think

A: Josh, it’s exactly what I think

J: No, it isn’t, it isn’t like that - it never has been - it

A: JOSH!  [Pause]  You love her.  It’s as simple as that

J: I don’t!

A: You do

[A silence]

J: I?

A: It’s ok Josh, I’ve been thinking the same thing for a while

J: You love Donna?  [A cheeky smile spreads across his face]

A: No, Jackass!  We’re not really right for each other anymore.  It’s more trouble than it is worth.  I always had a good time with you though!

J: We can still be friends?

A: Yeah [She smiles] Come here [They hug] So if you ever need to talk

J: I know where to find you [They smile at each other]

A: I feel better

J: Me too

A: Well I better go then [She begins to walk out of the office but then she turns back] You do love her, don’t you?

J: I?  I’ve never really thought about it

A: You do love her

[Josh does the ‘what can I say?’ expression]

   Don’t worry, She’ll be back

[Amy leaves.  Josh sits down again]

J: I hope so

 

FADE OUT.

 

 

Scene 4

 

2 WEEKS LATER

 

[Josh waits outside the Oval Office.  Charlie comes out]

C: You can go in now

J: Thanks Charlie

[Josh enters the Oval Office.  POTUS stands facing his desk, his back to Josh]

J: Mr President?

[POTUS turns and takes off his glasses]

P: Ah, Josh

J: You wanted to see me Sir?

P: Yes, sit down Josh

J: Thank you Sir [They both sit]

P: How are you feeling?

J: Mr President?

P: It’s a simple question

J: I’m Ok thank you, Sir

P: Josh, you don’t have to lie to me

J: I wasn’t lying!  I’m Ok

P: Josh, I have been alive a lot longer than you and I can tell when people are ok and when people are just saying they are ok.

J: I’M OK!  Seriously!

[POTUS stares at him]

   Well . . . I might be a little tired . . . but-

P: Well that’s more like it

J: Sir, I’m fi-

P: Take a holiday Josh

J: With all due respect I don’t need a-

P: Take a holiday!

J: Yes Sir

P: You work in the West Wing Josh

J: I . . . know . . . Sir

P: We can’t have people in the west wing not at their best

J: I said I’m fine, Sir

P: Josh, you are overly tired - body and mind and I don’t need a doctor to tell me that.  A week off and you will feel significantly better, maybe not totally but enough to want to work heart and soul.  I don’t want any of that moping around the house either.  Do something, go somewhere, Visit your mom, I don’t care!  But when you come back you will put your all into your work!

J: I always put my all-

P: I have no doubt you think you do.  But I also have no doubt that half your mind is constantly thinking and worrying about Donna, and wondering how you can get her back

J: Sir, I . . .

P: You have to realise that she may never come back, and that is her choice.  It is not your concern; you have to stop worrying

J: But . . . How can I Sir?  She is my concern

P: No Josh, she’s not.  And the sooner you realise that the better.

[Pause]

   Josh, take a holiday!

J: Yes, Sir

P: Try and reduce it to a quarter of your mind on Donna and three quarters on work [He smiles]

J: I’ll try sir

P: You never know – she might be back sooner than you think . . . Take a holiday Josh!

J: Thank you, Sir

[He turns to walk out]

 

FADE OUT

 

 

Scene 5

 

5 DAYS LATER

 

[Josh sits in ordinary clothes at home in front of the TV with a blank expression]

 

{MONTAGE OF DONNA MEMORIES BEGINNING WITH FB1 SPLIT BY 3 OTHER FB’S AND ENDING WITH VO AS DIRECTED. ‘WIND BENEATH MY WINGS’ AS ORIGINALLY SUNG BY BETTE MIDLER, IS PLAYED, SUNG INSTEAD BY A MAN}

 

 **FLASH BACK 1**  (In Excelsis Deo)

 

“Skis would have killed you?”

“Yeah”

 

 

_It must have been cold there in my shadow,_

_to never have sunlight on your face._

_You were content to let me shine, that's your way._

_You always walked a step behind._

_So I was the one with all the glory,_

_while you were the one with all the strain._

_A beautiful face without a name for so long._

_A beautiful smile to hide the pain._

 

 **FLASH BACK 2**  (17 People)

 

"If you were in an accident I wouldn't stop for red lights.  Thanks for taking me back.  Oh, and the flowers are beautiful."

 

 

_Did you ever know that you're my hero,_

_and everything I would like to be?_

_I can fly higher than an eagle,_

_for you are the wind beneath my wings._

 

 **FLASH BACK 3** (Pilot)

 

"I brought you some coffee."   
"What's going on, Donna?"   
"Nothing's going on."   
"...Donnatella Moss, when did you start working for me?"   
"During the campaign."   
"And how long have you been my assistant?    
"A year and a half."   
"And when's the last time you brought be a cup of coffee?"  [Josh doesn't allow her to answer.]  "It was never.  You have never brought me coffee...Donna, if I get fired, I get fired."

 

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed,_

_but I've got it all here in my heart._

_I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it._

_I would be nothing without you._

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

_You're everything I wish I could be._

_I could fly higher than an eagle,_

_for you are the wind beneath my wings._

 

 **FLASH BACK 4**  (100,000 AIRPLANES)

 

“So many women, so little charm” {THE MONTAGE ENDS ON THIS}

 

_Did I ever tell you you're my hero?_

_You're everything, everything I wish I could be._

_Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,_

_for you are the wind beneath my wings,_

_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

 

 

[During this last chorus Josh has walked over to a shelf on which is a picture of the west wing group on the night of Dead Irish Writers, he picks it up – camera focuses on Donna]

 

VOICE OVER [as music fades]  –"Gather ye rosebuds while ye may”

 

[Josh throws the frame to the ground breaking the glass]

 

J: DAMN!

 

[He runs his hand through his hair distractedly]

J: I need to be back at work

 

Scene 6

 

3 WEEKS LATER – (a week before Christmas, there is snow on the ground)

 

[Josh’s office.  Josh wipes his eyes as if tired and runs his hands through the back of his hair – looks at a clock – you get the picture that it has been a long day.  ND puts her head round the door.  ND has long brown hair and blue eyes, average height – in her heels, fairly young]

 

ND: Josh?

J: I’m busy [He doesn’t look up]

ND: I know, but there’s someone here to see you

J: (Exasperated) Do they have an appointment?

ND: No, but you rea-

J: I’m busy!  Get them to make an appointment and come back at a time when I’m not busy!

ND: Look, you’re really gonna want to see thi-

J: DO you not understand English?  [He looks straight at her]  NOT NOW!!! [And back down fixedly.  He hears the door close]

J: Thank God . . . Donna was never this much of a problem

D: I’m afraid actually Josh, Donna is the problem!

[Josh looks up at a familiar voice]

J: Donna . . . I mean . . . Donna?  It’s really you

[She looks tired and pale and is wearing a big coat and hat shading her face]

D: It’s really me [She smiles, but it is a weary smile]

[Josh springs from behind his desk, rushes over and hugs her.  She winces slightly]

J: Did I hurt you?  Sorry.  I’m just . . . so pleased to see you.  Where have you been?  Are you back for good?  Who else knows you are here, I better go tell peo-

D: No one knows I’m here, no one should know.  I managed to get in without anyone noticing, it’s pretty hectic out there

J: But everyone will want to see you’re all right!  You are all right, aren’t you?

D: I understand this is going to be hard for you, but can all this [she waves her hands around] wait for a moment.  Can we talk somewhere else?  I really can’t take questions from anyone other than you . . . right now.  I will tell you everything, of course I will but not here

J: Where do you want to go?

D: The fountain.  I’ll go first, meet me there in about 10 minutes?

J: Ok.  Anything

[She begins to leave]

   Donna, you don’t know how good it is to see you

D: Oh, I think I can pretty much guess

[She smiles and goes out of the door]

FADE OUT

 

 

Scene 7

 

[Donna stands staring into the big fountain, a single tear on her cheek, which she wipes away as she turns at the sound of Josh’s voice]

 

J: Donna, what’s going on?  You’ve been missing for 3 months!

D: I have not been missing, missing implies tha-

J: Ok.  Gone then!  I’ve been worried sick about you!

D: You shouldn’t have worried

J: I know [He smiles] Everybody’s been telling me that you’re a grown woman and you can take care of yourself

D: Did you listen?

J: No, not really

D: Josh, there’s something I have to tell you, Can we sit down?

J: Sure.  I’m taking from the fact I have to sit down that this is serious, I mean If you think that I migh-

D: (with desperation) Josh, please!

J: Sorry

D: 3 months ago I was diagnosed with cancer

[Josh looks completely stunned and lost]

 

[Cut to the west wing.  CJ standing at Charlie’s desk]

C: You know I’m not gonna give that money back

CJ: I can hope

C: It’s not my fault that you all underestimated Emma

CJ: Who?

C: See you don’t even know what Josh’s assistant’s name is!

CJ: I do . . . its . . . [She mumbles] . . . not Donna

C: Exactly.  If you had looked at the name you might have known

[He hands her a piece of paper]

CJ: Who ever calls their child Emmeline?

C: Look at the second name

CJ: Moss?  Donna’s got a sister?

C: Donna has no sister by the name of Emmeline Moss, but she does have a cousin!

CJ: A cousin?

C: You know her dad’s brother’s daughter

CJ: A cousin?

C: You want me to explain again

CJ: No

C: Well then

CJ: Donna never said anything about having a cousin who worked at this level

C: That’s probably because her father and Emma’s father fell out when they moved to England 12 years ago, after her mother had died, 3 months ago Emma’s father also died and she moved back here.  Josh asked me to look and I found her and thought she could be just the thing!

CJ: You were right!

C: Yes, I was

CJ: You still cheated us

C: You could have found out if you had wanted to

CJ: Is she nice?

C: Yeah

CJ: Is she like Donna?

C: Sometimes scarily so, others not at all

CJ: Doesn’t look like her though

C: No

CJ: She’s very young

C: 21, I guess that’s young

CJ: Does Josh know?

C: I doubt it

CJ: What about Donna?

C: Hmmm let me think about that.  I don’t know, I’ll ask her next time I see her, though that may be a while as I don’t happen to know where she is at the moment, do you?

CJ: Point taken.  [Pause, throughout the next paragraph Charlie watches CJ as she talks mainly to herself, trailing off and starting again as if working something out]  Have you seen Josh recently?  He snuck out about 20 minutes ago and I haven’t seen him since.  I . . . the woman that came to see him, that was over half an hour . . . She was wearing a big coat, you couldn’t see her face?  I . . . wonder [CJ looks out towards the open door, with a puzzled look on her face]

 

[Cut back to fountain scene]

D: So now I’m on Chemo and it seems to be going ok.  I get tired and sick sometimes really badly, but I’m coping

[She pauses thinking Josh will speak]

   Josh?  Josh?  Are you even listening?

J: You . . . have cancer?

D: Yes Josh

J: Why didn’t you tell me before?

D: Well sometimes I wanted to, but then I didn’t want to unnecessarily worry you till I knew what was happening, till I was in control.  Something like this could have affected your work when you needed to be level-headed

J: No.  You can always tell be things

D: That would have been thinking about me, and not about you and the country.  That’s not fair

J: Not fair?  But . . . you . . . There’s nothing wrong with me Donna!  You can think of yourself when something like this happens!

D: I came to see you now, didn’t I?

J: I wish you had told me before

[He smiles and takes he hand in a friendly gesture]

   Then I could have been there for you instead of feeling this helpless

D: You’re here now, that’s all that matters

J: Does this mean, you’re gonna be off work for a while?

D: I don’t know, I’m thinking of coming back, not full time, not yet anyway, but at least twice a week, except when I’m on chemo

J: God, I’m so glad, even if it’s just for a day.  The woman I have now.  She’s . . . [He makes an exasperated gesture] . . . I mean she’s good.  But she’s . . .

D: Not me?  [She laughs]

J: Not you . . . I’ve missed you, ya know

D: How could you not, I’m a very missable person [She smiles]

J: No, seriously Donna

[They smile at each other]

D: I better be off.  Mom worries if I don’t get home by a certain time.  She’s afraid I’ll collapse somewhere and no one will ever find me!

J: Is that likely to happen?

D: Josh, I was joking?

J: I meant the collapsing

D: I have been known to feel a little faint

J: God, now I’ll be worried it happening

D: Josh [She hits him gently, smiling]  [pause – they go serious again] You’ll tell everyone at work?

J: Sure, if that’s what you want

D: I do.  But . . . The President knows by the way [She skims quickly over these last words]

J: What?  You tell the President but not me?

D: He is the President Josh

J: Still

D: I had to go to someone, to make sure they’d keep an eye on you while I was gone.  And I had to get sick leave somehow and I wasn’t telling you so-

J: It all comes down to money

D: Doesn’t it always!  [Pause]  I’m leaving now

[She gets up and begins to walk off.  It’s beginning to snow]

J: Donna, wait!  There’s something you need to know

[She turns back]

   I love you

D: I know you do [She smiles]

J: And?

D: Merry Christmas Josh!  [She turns and begins to walk off smiling hugely]

J: Donna! . . . DONNA!  You can’t just leave me here like this!  . . . It’s freezing!  [She has disappeared out of sight]  I should go.  Oh God.  She’s gone and I’m standing here talking to myself in the middle of a public area! I’m going back to the office!

 

[He looks both ways shiftily, puts his arms around himself for warmth and walks off]

 

END CREDITS.

 


End file.
